


I'm Never Leaving You

by Maeighghan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeighghan/pseuds/Maeighghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has a nightmare and freaks out so she sneaks into the girl's dorms to see Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Never Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> Usually Max is the one who has wierd visions or dreams and tells Chloe. I decided to reverse the roles. I was seriously in the mood for some pricefield feels!!

Chloe woke up sweating she had been having nightmares ever since Max almost died stopping that tornado. She felt alone and afraid. Max had been staying with Chloe ever since that day. She was too out of it to do anything on her own, but Max was finally back at her dorm tonight. It was the first night since the storm that Chloe felt like she couldn't protect Max and honestly she was scared shitless something would happen to her.

She lay there for a moment before reaching for her phone 2:30a.m. Chloe hated feeling helpless, she got out of bed and threw on her clothes.

x.x.x

She walked down the hall of the girl's dorm trying to remember which room was Max's. She considered asking someone but had no interest in explaining why she was there.

_Pretty sure its 219... No, it was over on the other side, right? 221? Nope definitely 219. I think._

_Yup._

She quietly closed the door to Max's room and sat on the edge of her bed resting her hand over the photographer's.

Max stirred and slowly opened her eyes to a blurry figure sitting on her bed. She jumped up and blinked out the sleep. "What! Chloe? Chloe, w- what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I just.. couldn't sleep... I uh was having nightmares," Chloe muttered looking away from Max.

"About?" Max asked gently reaching out to hold Chloe's hand.

"About the storm and about... you," she whispered.

"Me?" The brunette asked obviously not catching on.

"You dying," Chloe elaborates her eyes watering. She blinked away the oncoming tears unwilling to cry in front of Max like this.

"Chloe.." Max pulled her into a hug. "I'm gonna be okay, we're gonna be okay. I'm never leaving you, remember." Max finished.

"I just ever since it happened I've been so worried," she said her eyes wide. "I've been able to check on you the past few days but now.."

Max wanted to smile at how cute Chloe was being, but kept a serious face knowing her friend was actually scared. Although, wouldn't ever really admit it.

Max held Chloe's hands. "Stay here tonight," Max hesitated before continuing. "You can be my bodyguard," she smiled.

Chloe gave her a half hearted smile. Max moved over closer to the wall making a space for Chloe. The brunette wrapped her arms around her blue haired girlfriend, even though the punk was taller than her she held her close.

They stayed like that for awhile until the smaller girl was yawning and drifting off to sleep.

Chloe shifted so she was the one holding Max. "I will protect you." Chloe says holding her tighter.

Max snuggled into Chloe arms feeling sleep beginning to consume her.

"I love you, Max, you matter more than anything to me." Chloe said softly. She felt the smaller girl's breathing deepening, and with a small smile ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. Now, knowing Max was safe she could finally close her eyes.


End file.
